Secrets Left Unkept
by KitsunesMask
Summary: For WinelXl! Gohan stared at the signed permission slip in his hand. With a sigh he handed it over to his teacher, but deep down he knew something would make this trip... interesting. He could feel it. A darker take of Everyone has Secrets. Bad summary
1. Permission

**Hello everyone! :D So this is an adaption of Everyone has Secrets part one and two... I was asked to do this by a reader and agreed to wholeheartedly. Chapters 1-20 in general follow the same path as the original except they were edited and I attempted to add more detail because this story needs it. With that said,welcome to Secrets Unkept. **

**Also I'd like to point out now that I don't own DBZ. **

**Chapter 1: Permission**

"Miss Erasa." the teacher droned on as the bell had rung, signaling the beginning of another school day.

"Here!" the bubbly blond girl called out happily.

"Sharpner."

The muscle bound boy gave a grunt as his answer, pushing his well kept long blond hair behind his ear.

"Miss. Videl."

The raven haired girl looked up from the desk, pulled from her thoughts and for a moment said nothing. "Here." she said after a moment, shaking her head clear of its fogginess, realizing that it was just role call.

"Mr. Son." the teacher said not looking up from the attendance sheet. "Mr. Son." The man sighed going to scribble something on the paper. "Late again." he muttered.

The class looked up toward the door as there was a commotion coming from the other side. Mr. Knox, the grumpy math teacher just down the hall, could be heard yelling at someone beyond the safety of a classroom. The students could picture his red pig-like face yelling as loud as he could at the student and felt pity for the poor soul. There was a skidding noise that stopped outside the door, followed by a loud crash, like to sound of a body crashing into metal at high speeds, making the students to cringe. The door slammed open, rattling the sheet of glass that was the window, threatening to break it, and the raven haired student stumbled into the room.

"Here!" Gohan said loudly and slightly out of breath, a feat for the young demi-saiyan. "I'm here."

"Nice to see that you are joining us today Mr. Son." the teacher said, cracking a small lopsided grin. "Now if you would please, take your seat so class may begin."

"Sorry Mr. T." Gohan mumbled, sheepishly scratching the back of his head,a common gesture for him, before making his way to his seat.

As he slumped into his chair, dropping his messenger bag next to him, Erasa scooted her chair over as close to his as she could get it a latched herself onto his arm. "Oh Gohan!" she began in a hushed tone as Mr. T began speaking, "You missed it!" The blond girl proceeded to fill him in on the juicy gossip he had missed before class. And as usual he didn't really pay her much attention, just saying 'Really','Oh', and other such things to make it seem like he was, all the while feeling Videl's eyes on the back of his head.

_'Another boring day.'_ he thought grimly as he nodded again for Erasa.

Class seemed to drag by at a painfully slow pace not only for Gohan but the other students as well. Often times he would see others begin to nod off before jerking back up. Falling asleep at school was not something someone would like to do. To do so would be subjecting yourself to public embarrassment brought upon by the teachers. It was amusing, but only if it didn't happen to you. But the lecture was just so boring, going over stuff he had learned a long time ago. He hadn't even noticed that he dozed off until Erasa elbowed him. Of course this didn't really effect him all that much, feeling like a small poke. He opened his eyes and saw the blond nursing said elbow before closing them again.

She was determined though. She looked to her sleeping neighbor before she grabbed two fistfuls of his shirt and shook him until he opened his eyes again. As he did, Erasa gave him a playful stern look before jerking her head toward their elderly, and rather eccentric teacher, Mr. T. Gohan's thoughts drifted to his first day at school causing a grin to sudely pull at the corners of his mouth.

"_How did mom talk me into this?" Gohan asked himself as he walked down the barren halls. "Oh yeah that's right she didn't even ask me." _

"_Hey you hooligan!" cam a sudden shout. "Get to class!"_

_Gohan glanced back and saw a pig faced man glaring at him from down the hall. He groaned turning back around to make his way down the halls. He mumbled under his breath in slight anger but stopped as soon as he reached his new homeroom. With a sigh, he knocked on the door and when told to enter he did so. Almost automatically whispers where sent up around the room. Gohan laughed sheepishly._

"_Mr. Tobiyashi?" he asked turning to the teacher._

_A gasp ripped through the room before the students heads turned toward their teacher. While on the short side, the man stood tall without slouching. He was a bit larger in the middle making his arms and legs look strangely lean. His simple green polo was tucked neatly into his khaki pants. Large thick rimmed glasses adorn his face, magnifying his eyes slightly. He had rosy cheeks and a rather thick mustache but other then that was pretty clean cut. His gray hair was receding but he seemed like the type that didn't really care._

"_Please, it's just Mr. T." the balding man said with a smile. "Being called Mr. Tobiyashi makes me feel so old. Come in and introduce yourself son."_

"GOHAN WAKE UP!"

Gohan clapped his hands over his ears as he lifted his head off the desk. "I'm up! I'm up!" he said stopping any other attempts to wake him. He looked around and saw Videl settle back into her chair with a smile on her face and Erasa and Sharpner trying to silence their laughter by shoving their fists into their mouths.

"Thank you for getting his attention for me Miss. Videl." Mr. T said before looking back to Gohan. "You won't want to miss out on my news Gohan."

The man suddenly jumped up onto the front row of desks. " We have been given a rare opportunity here people!" he exclaimed.

An excited buzz tore through the students as Mr. T began to get their attention more and more with his theatrics. A buzz that confused Gohan slightly.

"A field trip has been planned to..." a few squeals of excitement erupted from Gohan's classmates. "...TO SOME OF THE MOST AMAZING PLACES!" Mr. T shouted over the noise, causing it to lower.

Gohan glanced over at his friends to find that they each had different reactions to this news. While Gohan was confused as to what the fuss was, Erasa was smiling from ear to ear with a smile so big it made Gohan's own face hurt just looking at it. Sharpner had gone into one of his poses, hands resting behind his head while he leaned back, trying to impress anyone with how chill he was being add to show off his muscles. And then there was Videl who was banging her head against her desk like she knew what was coming next. As she stopped and rested her head against it's smooth surface, he heard her exasperated sigh.

"First, to our hero's own home, the Satan Mansion!" Mr. T said much like the World Martial Arts Tournament announcer. There was a thunderous roar as almost everyone in the room went wild.

_'Oh. My. Kami! That's exactly where I want to go!'_ Gohan thought with sarcastic excitement, grimace present on his face.

"Next, we have the honor of going to the prestigious Capsule Corporation. Not only will we meet _the_ Miss. Bluma Briefs,..."

_'Mrs.' _Gohan thought grinning on the inside because of the thought of spending time with his cyan haired friend/godmother. Those thoughts were pushed aside by the thought of Trunks and the students. And then there was Vegeta. _'Poor unsuspecting students.'_

Gohan shook is head before turning his attention back to his teacher. "...but she will also be giving us a tour of the facilities and allow you all the chance to learn something about a few jobs they have at the corporation. And hey, you never know she just might let you all try your hands at tinkering."

_'Highly unlikely.'_

"Following Capsule Corp, this class is going somewhere no class has ever gone before."

Gohan saw the extremely excited look on his teachers face as the stars in his eyes glistened brightly. This quirked the demi-saiyans curiosity. Maybe it would be a rival company for Capsule Corp. Or perhaps is was the home of another famous person. Maybe an actor. _'But why would we go see two actors.' _he thought to himself.

Using the time Mr. T was using fantasising over where they were going for the moment, Gohan glanced over at his friends and saw that the two blonds were whispering to each other in excitement as the suspense began to kill them. Videl had lifted her head from the desk and her scowl was replaced with a small smile. He figured that the only thing that may be unpleasant for her during this trip would be the trip to her home. As Mr. T's voice rang out over the students again, Gohan turned to face him.

"The world hasn't seen him or his wife much since they eloped. It took a lot of hunting on the school's part but we finally managed to get in contact with the wife." Mr. T paused, adding even more suspense for the students as he just looked at them. "We will be going to the home of my personal hero, the home of the previous World Martial Arts Champion, Son Goku."

There was a slam, the should of a head not so gently meeting the desk. The students looked at their classmate for a moment, puzzled with his reaction. The raven haired boy hadn't moved his head from the desk and from Sharpner's view, his eyes appeared to be closed.

"I think nerd-boy fainted." he said with a hint of shock.

"I'm not unconscious you idiot." Gohan muttered causing his blond haired friend to laugh.

"Trying to figure out the possibility your related or just shocked at the last name coincidence?"

"You've got no idea." Gohan muttered under his breath.

"We'll also be going to see the World Martial Arts Tournament. It's to my understanding that a few of you have decided to enter this year. Consider the rest of the class your own personal pep squad. Out of curiosity who pray tell is entering?"

As soon as the words left his mouth, most of the jocks threw their hands into the air. Trying to appear manly, a few flexed their muscles and got into very Satan-like poses. A few of the girls giggled and gushed over their braveness. Sharpner coolly raised his hand with a confident smirk on his face. Videl of course was the only girl in the class to raise her hand, but other then that she showed no cockiness or confidence, just a calm face. On the inside however, Gohan could practically hear her hysterical laughter toward the boys in the room. They wouldn't last ten seconds in a good tournament. At least to him that's what she was thinking. He figured she had a different idea on what was a good tournament anyway. Then something happened that the class thought was impossible. Gohan raised his hand.

"Come on nerd-boy," on of the jocks sneered. "Put your hand down. You could get seriously hurt."

_'Not as seriously as you.'_

Again much to everyone's shock, he didn't give in and lower his hand after being called out. He just gazed at the jock who spoke and kept his hand firmly up.

"How exciting. We're all root your you guys." he said before smiling at Videl. "And girls." His smile enlarged and he clapped. "So exciting stuff huh?"

There was a collective call of 'yes' toward their teacher._ 'Exciting? Ha! Try very normal. Except Hercules but like the hell I wanna go there anyway.'_

His thoughts wondered to the only reason he would want to go the the Satan's and that took the form of a black haired, blue eyed girl that sat just behind him. He shook his head of such thoughts immediately.

"Would you all believe me if I told you that wasn't all?" Mr. T asked, still grinning. "If you wouldn't alas I am afraid to tell you that you my friend are wrong. After staying at Satan's, Capsule Corp., and the Son's for a week each, it's off to the tournament to watch people get their asses beat, and then by the generous donation by Miss Briefs,"

'Mrs...' Gohan thought again.

",and a few volunteers who not even I know, there will be a sort of survival training camp. The field trip will last a little over two months in all."

Gohan zoned out as Mr. T went into detail about each place and how he had no idea what would be planned there and it would be a surprise for everyone. He snapped out of it when he felt Erasa nudge him and when he looked up, she handed him a goldenrod colored paper. The permission slip.

"Curse you Dende." he muttered, glaring at the paper in his hands.

As Mr. T finished speaking, allowing the students to let out some of their excitement, whispers swept through the room about the amazing chance to meet the greatest person in the world, Hercule Satan, Savior of the planet.

"I bet my dad had something to do with this 'training'." Videl said, emphasizing the word training. "He is the world champ and all."

Gohan didn't look up to agree. He only kept his eyes glued on his new enemy.

"Students! Student!" Mr. T called, gaining their attention again. "I forgot to tell you all that I didn't remember to hand these out to you all last week. What is the day today again?" he asked scratching the side of his head.

"It's Friday sir." someone shouted out.

"Are you serious? Here I thought it was Wednesday." The man let out an amused laugh before turning back to his students. "Anyway, It's Friday and the field trip starts Monday. It's required for a grade so if you skip your grade will suffer. Be ready on Monday!" he finished in a sing-songy voice.

The attention of the room was once again drawn to Gohan as he slammed his head into the desk a few more times. As he looked up, he offered a sheepish grin and they all turned back to what they were doing.

"Isn't this amazing Gohan?" Erasa chirped happily, turning from her conversation with Sharpner to him.

"Yeah. Totally." Gohan lied dully, but Erasa just laughed and contined talking.

"Well since you're all to excited to learn anything, I officially say it's free day today. Just keep the noise down so I can think about how I can greet my hero." Mr. T said loudly over all of the chatting teenagers.

Erasa pulled Videl and Sharpner into a conversation about the trip. Their destination. What they're excited most for. What they hope to do. And most importantly, what to bring. Gohan had only heard the buzz of voices in his ears as he was to far in his own thoughts to really pay attention until Sharpner called over to him.

"What about you Nerd-boy? What do you plan on bringing?" the blond asked.

"Well normal stuff. You know shirts and pants. A toothbrush. The usual stuff you take when traveling." Gohan said with a grin.

"Very funny Nerd-boy." Sharpner said with a grin of his own.

_'Now that I think about it, Vegeta will want to be sparing 24/7 to prepare for the tournament so he can try and beat dad.' _Gohan thought._ 'Guess that means I'll be packing extra.'_

Class was going by quickly, too quickly. Gohan wanted time to stop so he wouldn't have to go home or go through with this. Unfortunately, it was doing the opposite. Classes zoomed by and Gohan would look at the clock, excepting five minutes to have passed only to find that it had been much longer usually twenty minutes or more. Sooner then he wanted, Gohan found himself flying home with the permission slip gripped tightly in his hand.


	2. Why? Just Why?

**Sooo I hope you all liked/enjoyed last chapter... I know it is pretty much the same as the original but that is kinda the idea... so no flames please...There will be added events and a change of detail going through the story. Sooo... Enjoy the rest.**

**Chapter 2: Why? Just Why?**

As Gohan landed in front of the small, dome house, he let a sigh escape his lips. On his trip home, he had come to the conclusion that this was some form of punishment some how designed by him mother, and there would be no getting out of it. He looked up from the ground, toward the house. Toward the inevitable. Gohan had only managed to take a few steps forward when the door was thrown open and an orange bullet shot out of the front door toward him.

"BIG BROTHER!" little Goten exclaimed as he attached himself onto his brother's leg. "'Howwasschooltoday?Wereyoulateagain?Whathappened?Anythingfun?Whatareyouholding?" he fired off at a pace only the trained could keep up with.

"School was fine squirt. Yes I was late because someone slept in late again." Gohan said, making Goten grin cheekily up at him. "I didn't have to do to much but sit there. And we were told about a field trip and this is the permission slip."

"That sounds like fun!" Goten chirped with a large smile.

Gohan returned it. "I hope so buddy." He said before he pulled Goten off of his leg and lifted him onto his shoulders. "Come on squirt, lets get inside. What's mom doing?" he asked as he started the walk to the house.

"Mommy is cooking diner." Goten replied and at the mention of food his stomach let out a loud rumble.

Goten's prayers of food were answered as Chichi yelled diner at the top of her lungs, making sure that if they had wondered off her boys would be able to hear her. The younger demi-saiyan jumped from Gohan's shoulders and disappeared, an orange blur into the house. Gohan grinned and raced toward the house himself. Closing the front door behind him, he walked into the dining room and took his seat. Goten sat drool as more food was placed in front of him. Gohan knew it was like torture for the younger boy. Lucky for him he had trained himself for this at a young age. If he hadn't he would definitely get a...

BANG!

A frying pan to the head. Goten was left rubbing the forming bump on his head. "Goten be patient. Stop drooling all over the table." Chichi said with a sweet smile.

"Yes mommy." Goten said quickly wiping his mouth.

Chichi took her seat and released the two on the food. Diner was eaten in relative silence as usual as the two demi-saiyans never relented in their pace. Chichi smiled when the mountain of food had been reduced to a mountain of dirty dishes. Her two boys now full leaned back in their chairs contently at the table for a bit of family time.

"How was school today honey?" Chichi asked with a smile, turning toward her eldest.

Gohan was pulled from his full stomach bliss as thoughts of school that day entered his mind. He told his mother the story. Where the were going, when they were leaving, and other such things with mock enthusiasm.

"Why?" he asked. "Just why? Is this some form of punishment or something?"

"No dear." Chichi began. "At first I told them no. I didn't want them to corrupt my little baby."

"Moooooom." Goten whined as he was called baby.

Chichi smiled. "But they offered to pay and we really need the money."

"I'm going to die mom." he muttered as Videl Satan's glaring face flashed in his mind. And what made this image scary you ask? In the girls hand, she held the weak spot of all saiyans. A weapon that even Vegeta feared. The frying pan. And then he heard her voice ring in his ears. _"Gohan... You have some explaining to do."_

"Oh you are not going to die Gohan." Chichi scoffed. "Now stop whining and go pack."

"But mom I have all weeken!..." he stopped short when the weapon appeared in his mothers hands. Even Goten cringed at the sight of it even though he wouldn't be facing its wrath. "Yes ma'am!" he quickly corrected himself, rushing toward the safety of his room Goten fell out of his chair laughing until his mother turned her attention to him. The stern look on her face was replaced with a smile as she set her frying pan down.

"Goten will you help mommy with the dishes?"

"Yes ma'am." he said with a pout at the idea of not being able to play, earning him a small peck on the cheek before his mother smiled and retreated toward the kitchen to clean a saiyan sized amount on dishes.


End file.
